Legendary Love
by CaLeB7777
Summary: A Mewtwo is in love with a Meloetta that he has known for years, but is too shy to admit it. But when his friend tells his crush, things get a bit weird between the both of them. Rated M for sex and cursing. Don't like it? Nobody is forcing you to read it.
1. The Request

**'This' is telepathy or thoughts.**

 ** _'This'_ is human speech.**

 **"This" i** **s translated-poke speech.**

 **Just an idea I got one night, I thought 'Hey, I'm bored. Let's make a story'**

 **So here it is. Rated R, lemony goodness. Not much to say here though, other than the obvious:**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL ACTIVITY (not yet [sorry]) AND CURSING! So now that that's out of the way, let's get to it!**

'Why the hell did I let him talk me into this?' I thought, slowly floating away from my friend Entei. Ever since I told him about my crush, he seemed unable to leave me ALONE about it. Sometimes I just wanted to give him a psychic slap in the face. I'm an average Mewtwo, although I prefer to stay in my Mega form. That's right, I figured out how to unlock my mega form WITHOUT those little charm bracelets. I feel more...versatile. Oh and yeah, I'm a shiny. No big deal.

Unfortunately, Entei was becoming the big deal. Months of torture, threatening to tell my crush, and now this. He's having me ask her out. On a date. In a _restaurant._ Tonight. And so here I was, floating towards her, head down, wondering why I ever told Entei in the first place. I looked up from the ground for the first time in what seemed like ages, and noticed that she had just vanished. I looked around, secretly hoping not to find her so I wouldn't have to go on the date. Just as I thought I was relieved, though, I turned and ran right into her. She fell backwards, but I caught her with a small psychic grip.

Granted, she probably could've done it, being a psychic type herself, but that doesn't mean she should have to. I lifted her up and blushed slightly through my green and white skin. She just looked so...hot... Her light blue eyes seemed to sparkle. Her green hair, streaked with black, glowed in the cool night air. Her confused look just added to her cuteness, and her small, fragile hands, they seemed to...

She waved her hand in front of my face, and I snapped back into reality. I realized I had been staring at her, which probably made me seem like a creeper.

"Oh, uh...sorry about that Meloetta..." I said, clearly embarrassed, blushing hugely.

"Oh, well that's quite alright," she said with a smile. _"_ I was informed that there was something you needed to ask me?"

I gave a cruel look to Entei, one that showed I was going to kill him for this later. But as of now, the damage had already been done. There was no way out now. I shuddered at the thought. 'Sure, I would love to go, but there's so much that could go wrong. What if she rejects me? What if she laughs? Why the fuck am I worried about this? I'm a Legendary, not some teenage brat from down below.' I took a deep breath and asked:

"Uh...Meloetta...Would you like to...uh...go out to eat tonight?" I stuttered, barely making the words out.

"Well sure Mewtwo! I'd love to!" She said. "Where would you like to meet?"

"Is uh...that café next to the pier okay?" I asked. "Or would you rather go someplace else?"

 _"_ That sounds lovely Mewtwo. Hmm...is 7 o' clock good?" She asked in a sweet, gentle tone.

"Yep. I'll uh, see you there!" I yelled. She turned her head and winked before disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

"Holy shit, I did it..." I said quietly. "I fucking did it."


	2. The Date (Pt 1)

**I don't own pokemon. I guess I have to say this because everyone else does it? Not much for this chapter except plot. Let's get started!**

I walked smugly towards Entei, who had is mouth hanging open so far it looked like he unhinged his jaw. As I walked past him, I slapped him with a psychic wave of energy. His face turned to a darker shade of red, from embarrassment or the slap I wasn't really sure. Pokémon around him began to snicker. He became outraged and let loose a huge stream of fire upwards. He lunged towards me, but I simply moved to the side.

"Entei, I don't want to fight," I said. "Just stop, ok? You know that it won't turn out well for either of us."

"And why would I listen to you of all people?!" Entei bellowed as he lunged towards me again. He caught me with his claw in the right shoulder, and I started bleeding heavily. He bit my arm, and I felt a small crunch. I winced in pain, but shoved him off of me with a psychic wave of energy. He flew backwards, landing right on his spine. He slowly stood up, small amounts of blood on his face. _' I thought you were my fucking friend! I should've known better than to trust you, bitch!'_

There was a blinding flash of light, and a huge blast of air blew me and Entei backwards in opposite directions. As the smoke cleared, I saw Meloetta standing in the center of where the smoke was. She had on a nice dress, half-way applied make up, and a very irritated look on her face.

"Would you two be civilized for one day?" She said, although she still had her calm, gentle tone. "I was preparing, you know. Can't a lady look nice in peace?"

Both Entei and me looked downwards slightly, and she just gave a small sigh. She had lost the irritated look, and now she steadied her breathing. She thought for a moment, and then she spoke.

"I'm sorry for being rude, but you two need to stop fighting. It's completely pointless, you know."

She sighed once more and disappeared again. Entei turned to me, extremely pissed.

"I hate you so much. If I ever see your face again, you won't have it."

"Yeah, enough with the insults. If you excuse me..." I checked the time in my head. 6:45. "I have a date to catch. See you later, Entei!"

I arrived just in time, as I usually would with teleportation powers. Meloetta, however, had a more grand entrance. She came floating in the front door, with a long black dress that sank almost to her feet, but not quite. She was wearing minimal amounts of make up, which just added to her natural beauty. The people around the café bowed or clapped as she floated down the walkway, singing a melody that inflicted romance among the people in the café. She floated lightly down into her seat, and gave a big smile.

"You came, Mewtwo!" She shouted with joy. "I didn't think you would actually come!"

"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked. "I was the one who asked you here."

"I know how shy you are as a Mega," she said. "But I shouldn't have doubted you, I'm sorry." She rested her hand on top of mine and gave me a sincere look.

"Thats ok," I said with a big smile, "To be honest, I didn't even now that you liked me that much, or knew anything about me."

The waiter came around to our table to take our orders. When he realized that there were two legendaries in front of him, he dropped to his knees. I looked at him awkwardly, mainly because nobody bowed to me nor Meloetta among the legendaries. I lifted him up with a small psychic force and brought him to his feet.

'That isn't necessary, sir,' I said telepathically. 'We just want a peaceful meal, so try not to get too worked up.'

"Uh...yes, sir," He stuttered. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

I looked at Meloetta, trying to get her to answer, but she just sat there patiently. I took a quick look back over the menu.

'I'll have a hamburger, and maybe some Doctor Pepper, please.'

'Um... Can I get a club sandwich please?' Meloetta asked.

He wrote the orders down in a small notepad, then nodded towards us as he quickly walked off towards the kitchen.

"So what is it like having actual friends?" I asked her. "I don't exactly fit in, being an "artificial" Pokémon..."

"Well, I don't really know if I HAVE any real friends." She said, looking slightly ashamed. "The few "friends" I have don't really treat me that well. I don't know what I did to make them hate me so much though."

"They don't know what their missing out on then."

"Well I could say the same for you." She gave me a small smile and a giggle.

"Well I guess so..."

"Mewtwo..." She said softly. "How long have you...you know...liked me like this?"

"To be honest, ever since I first laid my eyes on you." I said. "But I never thought you liked me back. That's why I never asked you out before."

"Why now? Did something happen?" She asked while swinging her legs slightly.

"Long story short, I told Entei and he made me ask you. I'm glad I did though."

'Why'd he ask you? He knew you were trying to avoid it."

"Lets just say that Entei is the most annoying person you'll ever meet."

She giggled a little bit. "Well, why do you hang out with him?"

"I don't anymore..."I said, irritated. Just thinking about him made me want to punch him.

"Well don't get TOO worked up about it..." She smiled at me and put her hand over mine. "It IS supposed to be a date, mmkay?"


End file.
